


У статуи нету глаз

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: A little bit of gardening, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020
Summary: — Мистер Смит, мы пойдём… поищем другие экземпляры.— Ага, наслаждайтесь своей сливой раскоряченной, — прибавил Эрни.— Растопыренной, — исправил Праймтайм.— Я так и сказал — раскукоженной! — возмутился Эрни.
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	У статуи нету глаз

Вечер начинался настолько хорошо, что Флетчеру даже не верилось, что эта вечеринка — последствие абсолютно хреновой идеи.

Несколько недель назад Рэй рассказывал, что Микки посетила идея: раз не удалось сбагрить бизнес, следует сплотить сотрудников. Так, по мнению Микки, он снижал риск предательства. Флетчер делал вид, что верит, но в глубине души немного обижался — какой же голимой дезинформацией его кормят. Сам он, случись у него необходимость лгать Рэю, непременно придумал бы что-то поостроумнее и больше похожее на правду. 

Оказалось, что Рэй не врал, и что Микки Пирсон действительно пытался создать из кучки мафиози и гроверов то ли что-то типа команды сотрудников головного офиса Google, то ли мафиозный клан на итальянский манер. К реализации плана он подошел как истинный американец — решил организовать тимбилдинг и делегировать все полномочия по организации своему главному помощнику. В результате вечеринкой заведовал Рэй, и это привело к тому, что они с Флетчером почти не виделись до самой даты мероприятия. Флетчер был уверен, что вечеринка будет в каком-нибудь пафосном отеле или ресторане в Лондоне, и обманулся: местом проведения выбрали поместье, которое Микки, судя по косвенным признакам, присматривал под одну из ферм на случай расширения бизнеса. Все это, конечно, Флетчер выведал самостоятельно — он был уверен, что приглашения он по совокупности прошлых прегрешений не удостоится. 

И тем не менее, его позвали, перед поездкой Рэй лично отобрал его телефон и чемодан, оставив их у себя дома, а в поместье выдал ему комплект новых, с иголочки, вещей, в которых совершенно точно не было никаких жучков. Флетчер принял все эти меры стоически — когда любишь, приходится жертвовать возможностью в любой момент посмотреть видео с котятами.

Все окупалось тем, что Рэй, едва закончилась краткая официальная часть, всунул ему в руки пару открытых бутылок вина, ссыпал закуски с нескольких тарелок на одно большое блюдо и, ухватив Флетчера под локоть, увлёк его в парк на первую попавшуюся скамью. Перед ними был старинный особняк, свет из окон которого освещал всю лужайку, за их спинами темнел парковый лабиринт, а сами они пили вино и ели сыр на границе света и тени — ровно там, где проходили все их жизни — и Рэй привалился боком к Флетчеру, и Флетчер чуть ли не физически чувствовал, как из Рэя потихоньку уходит напряжение. Все было хорошо, и особенно хорошо было то, что Рэй ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, и что их с Флетчером пальцы все чаще сталкивались в тарелке с сыром.

Флетчер взял последний кусочек горгонзолы и услышал неопределенный звук со стороны Рэя. Он повернулся к нему, отвлекаясь от разглядывания силуэтов в ярко светящихся окнах, и увидел взгляд жалобный и голодный.

— Что? — спросил Флетчер.

— Это мой любимый сыр, — признался Рэй. — Я специально заказывал его на вечеринку, и мы уже весь съели.

— Мне тоже нравится этот сыр, — сообщил Флетчер, разглядывая Рэя. 

Тот немного раскраснелся и чуть растрепал свою идеальную укладку. Под глазами у него залегли глубокие тени, лицо немного осунулось с момента их последней встречи, и причиной этих изменений совершенно точно не был недостаток освещения. Сложив два и два, Флетчер пришёл к выводу, что Рэй недосыпал и недоедал где-то с неделю, и сейчас умудрился набраться натощак. И конечно, Флетчер просто не мог съесть этот чертов последний кусочек дьявольски вкусного сыра, и не мог не подразнить Рэя. Он протянул сыр Рэю, поднеся прямо к его губам. Рэй облизнулся, глядя в глаза Флетчеру, подался чуть вперёд и взял в рот этот кусочек сыра, а вместе с ним и кончики пальцев Флетчера. Это было немного больше того, что Флетчер мог вынести, он замер, ожидая, пока Рэй прожуёт, чтобы накинуться на него с поцелуями, возможно, завалить прямо на этой чертовой скамейке, но тут неподалёку раздался такой громкий кашель, словно в их сторону шёл старый рабочий угольных шахт, отхаркивающий собственные легкие.

Кашлял, как выяснилось, владелец поместья. Если бы Флетчер не знал его в лицо, ему бы и в голову не пришло, что такие звуки может издавать аристократ, чей род восходит чуть ли не к рыцарям Круглого Стола. Флетчер было преисполнился благодарности за предупреждение о нарушении личных границ, но потом разглядел, что аристократ вёл к ним Микки Пирсона, а с того — конечно, чисто в целях ознакомления с бизнес-перспективами — сталось бы скрутить такой косяк, что раскашлялся бы и более матёрый планокур.

— Вам, как любителю ботаники, может быть интересно, — разливался соловьем аристократ, — я высадил в ближней части парка нетипичные для традиционного сада деревья, и каждое снабдил табличкой. Вот, посмотрите, — сказал владелец и указал рукой прямо на Флетчера. — Вы не подвинетесь, сэр?

Флетчер подвинулся, но Микки все равно продолжал смотреть на него еще пару секунд, видимо, пытаясь понять, что Флетчер делает рядом с Рэем. Затем Микки наконец перевёл взгляд на табличку и прочитал вслух:

— Слива растопыренная.

— Каждая табличка освещена подсветкой, — сообщил аристократ-садовод. — Источник питания — солнечные батареи.

— Как интересно, — вежливо сказал Микки, хотя ему явно не было интересно.

— Позвольте, я покажу вам еще пару экземпляров! — немедленно воодушевился его собеседник и увлёк Микки куда-то во тьму лабиринта.

Когда болтовня хозяина затихла вдали, Флетчер услышал, как Рэй шумно выдохнул. 

— Устал? — спросил Флетчер, сочувствуя. — Хочешь, я украду для тебя еще сыра?

— Хочу, — признался Рэй. — Не для того я его покупал, чтобы самому не поесть.

— Сейчас принесу, даже если последний кусок мне придётся вырвать изо рта самого прожорливого из Карапузов. Не волнуйся, сыр быстро восстановит тебе здоровье и выносливость!

— Это какая-то отсылка? — Рэй снял очки и потер переносицу. — Я не особо хорош в этом, последние лет десять у меня не было времени следить за массовой культурой.

— Ты просто обязан взять отпуск и пройти «Скайрим», — сообщил Флетчер и убежал за сыром.

Когда он вернулся, стырив прямо с кухни здоровенный кусок сыра и нож, он обнаружил, что Рэй в его отсутствие не скучал, допив одну бутылку и присосавшись к следующей. 

— Думаешь, хорошая идея была пить из горла? Может, надо было взять бокалы? — спросил Флетчер, присаживаясь рядом, кладя сыр на пустую тарелку и придвигаясь как можно ближе, чтобы чувствовать бедром бедро Рэя.

— Я организовал эту чёртову вечеринку ценой двух недель своей жизни, и могу делать что хочу, — ответил Рэй. И добавил очень грустным голосом:  
— Представляешь, я объелся закусок и больше не хочу сыра.

— Мы можем найти занятие поинтереснее, — пообещал Флетчер и положил руку на бедро Рэя.

— Например, тискаться на лавочке, как подростки? — спросил тот полушепотом.

— Например, — сказал Флетчер, чувствуя, как Рэй кладёт ему руку на спину в районе поясницы и ведёт ею вверх.

Рука Рэя остановилась на загривке Флетчера, пальцы сжались крепче, Рэй потянул Флетчера на себя и сам подался навстречу, невероятно медленно, смакуя каждую бесконечно длинную секунду, пока расстояние между ними сокращалось. 

Ещё одно покашливание, теперь женское, заставило их отпрянуть друг от друга, как школьников, которых застукала мамочка. В отличие от владельца поместья, Розалинд Пирсон была не настолько тактична и сообщила о своём появлении, лишь подойдя вплотную. Под руку ее вёл Тренер, даже на полусветском мероприятии упакованный в один из своих спортивных костюмов в клетку. Его наряд составлял потрясающий контраст с платьем Розалинд, Флетчер на секунду даже пожалел, что не может это сфотографировать.

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался Флетчер, привставая с лавки, чтобы поприветствовать даму. Рэй проявлять галантность не спешил. — Миссис Пирсон, вы, как всегда, ослепительны.

— Здравствуйте, Питер, — в тон ему ответила Розалинд. — Мне говорили, что тут необычная коллекция растений. Знаете что-нибудь об этом?

— Да. — Флетчер подвинулся, демонстрируя табличку, ранее скрытую его спиной. — Вот это слива растопыренная. 

— Если ты ищешь Микки, — внезапно встрял Рэй, — его похитил и утащил куда-то в парк сумасшедший хозяин этого места. Если что, мы предположительно последние, кто его видел.

Розалинд рассмеялась. Флетчер про себя ужаснулся женщине на последних месяцах беременности, так весело смеющейся над шуткой про убийство ее мужа.

— Я думаю, что Микки может постоять за себя, — отсмеявшись, сказала Розалинд. — И я не ищу его — мне просто стало душно, и я попросила мистера Палмера проводить меня. Из всех, кто был рядом, он единственный показался мне достаточно сильным, чтобы отнести меня обратно в помещение, если мне вдруг станет плохо.

Она бросила укоризненный взгляд на Рэя. Тот старательно проигнорировал это, глядя на носки ее туфель.

— При всем уважении, мэм, — вмешался Тренер, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу, — мои ребята посильнее меня будут. Но иногда они такие балбесы, что я бы им и хуй в руки не дал, не то что вас и вашего ребёнка. Извините, мэм.

Флетчер нервно усмехнулся, в красках представив, как бы отреагировал Микки, если бы с его обожаемыми женой и будущим ребёнком что-то случилось на дружеской вечеринке для своих. Краем глаза он заметил такую же усмешку на лице Рэя, и, несмотря на всю неловкость ситуации, почувствовал какое-то извращенное удовольствие от того, что их мысли явно сходятся. Розалинд, видимо, тоже почуяла эти проявления страха, потому что сочла экзекуцию Рэя оконечной и потащила Тренера в ту же тьму, где немногим ранее скрылся ее супруг.

Рэй повернулся и смотрел им вслед, пока эти двое не исчезли из поля зрения, скрывшись за углом поместья. 

— Мы как та парочка влюблённых в «Трое в лодке», которая повсюду шлялась, чтобы потискаться в уединении, и на неё все наталкивались, — с досадой сказал он.

— Но мы не шляемся, это они шляются! Мы честные респектабельные люди с неизменными координатами, — сказал Флетчер и подвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться вплотную к Рэю и положить ему руку на плечо. — Если честно, я восхищаюсь тем, как ты все это терпишь.

Он наклонился к уху Рэя и прошептал прямо в него:

— И меня это ужасно заводит. Как думаешь, смог бы я разрушить это спокойствие?

Он отодвинулся совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы увидеть, как у Рэя на шее мелкие волоски встали дыбом, и услышал улыбку в голосе Рэя:

— Думаю, нам надо провести эксперимент.

Очень осторожно, чтобы не испортить прическу Рэя окончательно, Флетчер вплёл пальцы в его волосы, слегка потянул на себя, целуя его в висок, потом бережно прикусил верх его уха, а потом услышал над головой жизнерадостное:

— Здрасьте, мистер Смит! Здрасьте, мистер папарацци!

Он закрыл глаза, посчитал до трёх, слушая, как Рэй здоровается со вновь прибывшими, называя их Эрни и Праймтаймом, а затем открыл глаза навстречу неизбежному.

— Привет, карапузы. — Ему даже удалось выявить из себя не слишком раздражённую интонацию. — Какими судьбами?

Эрни ткнул Праймтайма локтем в бок, тот ответил тем же самым, после чего Эрни ткнул уже кулаком. Все это могло перерасти в потасовку, но тут снова раздалось многозначительное покашливание. На сей раз кашель с намеком издавал Рэй. Парни тут же перестали тузить друг друга, после чего Праймтайм сказал:

— Нам говорили, тут охуенный дендрарий, и мы решили посмотреть.

Флетчер даже посочувствовал парням — они, видимо, приняли это за намёк на делянку с коноплей. Рэй сочувствия явно не испытывал:

— Так и есть, — сказал он. — Вот, за нашими спинами образчик.

Флетчер поспешил подвинуться, прежде чем в него снова начнут тыкать пальцами. На сей раз он двигался в сторону Рэя, чтобы между ними снова не оказалась пропасть из чужого интереса к флоре. Манёвр был удачным — в итоге он чуть ли не влез на колени к Рэю и очень довольным голосом сообщил:

— У всех экземпляров дендрария есть табличка с подсветкой на солнечных батареях.

— Слива растопыренная, — прочёл Праймтайм. Его лицо выражало разочарование. — Мистер Смит, мы пойдём… поищем другие экземпляры.

— Ага, наслаждайтесь своей сливой раскоряченной, — прибавил Эрни.

— Растопыренной, — исправил Праймтайм.

— Я так и сказал — раскукоженной! — возмутился Эрни.

Переругиваясь, они удалились, и только тогда Флетчер позволил себе рассмеяться. Рэй издал стон, прикончил бутылку одним махом и решительно встал. Его шатнуло, и Флетчер тут же подскочил, готовясь ловить падающее тело. Он, конечно, был не Тренер, а Рэй — не Розалинд, но на секунду он почувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы отнести Рэя на руках куда угодно.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Рэй. — Устал немного. Пойдём тоже поищем другие экземпляры, которые не вызывают такой ажиотаж?

Флетчер кивнул, а потом, подумав, взял его под руку, и они вошли в лабиринт.

В лабиринте было чуть светлее, чем казалось снаружи — какую-то тусклую и незаметную подсветку, наверняка тоже на солнечных батареях, владелец поместья натыкал на каждой развилке. Развилок было много, Флетчер сбился со счета на третьем десятке. Часы Флетчер не носил, а мобильник был только у Рэя, так что у него не было ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени заняла их прогулка по лабиринту. Он как раз хотел незаметно для Рэя выбросить окурок своей четвёртой сигареты, как вдруг заметил, что в месте, которое он присмотрел, уже лежит один. Флетчер остановился, и Рэю тоже пришлось притормозить.

— Мы здесь уже были, — сказал Флетчер и показал на окурок. 

Рэй посмотрел на него непонимающе, и Флетчеру пришлось признаться:

— Это я кинул.

— Хочешь сказать, мы заблудились? — Рэй даже не стал ворчать, и это было самым неприятным. Это означало, что у него не осталось моральных сил сердиться из-за мелочей. Флетчеру ужасно хотелось извиниться перед ним и за себя, и за остальных, и за испорченный вечер, но он смолчал, потому что Рэй развернулся и пошёл в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Флетчер не был уверен, что это эффективная стратегия, но спорить ему не хотелось, чтобы не усугублять раздражение и огорчение Рэя. 

Прошло ещё какое-то время. Флетчеру по-прежнему не на чем было засекать, но он пытался отсчитывать секунды, и каждый раз сбивался, стоило ему заглядеться на идущего впереди Рэя — на его затылок, плечи и спину и, что греха таить, на задницу в идеально подогнанных брюках. На очередной развилке они наткнулись на статую. Статуи им определенно раньше не встречались, что означало, что они заблудились окончательно. Пока Рэй топтался на месте, решая, куда идти дальше, Флетчер мягко дотронулся до его локтя. Рэй тут же обернулся.

— Как думаешь, нас долго будут искать? — спросил Флетчер.

— Мы шли довольно долго, думаю, да, — сказал Рэй. — Вообще я не уверен, потому что как только я пропадаю из зоны видимости, у кого-нибудь обязательно возникает вопрос, по которому нельзя позвонить или написать сообщение, и все отправляются на поиски, и находят меня, где бы я ни прятался…

— Звучит ужасающе, — честно сказал Флетчер. — Но тогда хорошо, что мы заблудились, — значит, нам хватит времени.

Он сделал шаг навстречу Рэю, положил ему руки на плечи, Рэй сделал шаг назад, и пятился, пока не уперся в постамент статуи. Левая рука Флетчера скользнула на затылок Рэя, поглаживая, правой он ухватил Рэя за галстук и потянул его на себя, наконец-то целуя. Боже, как же я скучал, подумал Флетчер, пропуская язык Рэя в свой рот и чувствуя жар, исходящий от тела Рэя, даже через оба костюма.

Они прервались на секунду, чтобы отдышаться — Флетчер, глядя в глаза Рэю, накрыл ладонью его пах, погладил и слегка сжал член через одежду. Рэй выглядел как-то неуверенно, так что Флетчер снова поцеловал его, продолжая ласкать его член, и чувствуя, как тот медленно встает под ладонью. Оторвавшись от рта Рэя, он поцеловал его в уголок губ, потом спустился ниже. Рэй чуть откинул голову, давая ему больший доступ, и Флетчер вылизывал его шею, прикусывал легонько, помня правило — никаких следов. И тут Рэй взял его за плечи, слегка отодвинул и сказал:

— Стой. Погоди, Флетчер.

— Что? — это все, что смог выдавить из себя Флетчер, заставив себя оторваться от шеи. На секунду он почувствовал себя ребёнком, у которого отобрали конфетку, потом напомнил себе, что он взрослый человек, который может пережить отказ.

— Я так не могу, — сказал Рэй.

То ли дело было в темноте вокруг, то ли в его усталости, недосыпе и том, что он выпил, но он выглядел непривычно смущенным.

— Так — это как? — уточнил Флетчер.

— Она смотрит.

— Кто?

Рэй мотнул головой в сторону статуи.

— Статуя смотрит?

— Да, — признался Рэй. 

Флетчер тут же растрогался: виноватый и смущенный Рэй выглядел, как ретривер, которого ругают. Ради такого Рэя Флетчер готов был на что угодно — даже решать его проблемы со статуями-вуайеристками.

— Хорошо, — сказал Флетчер, — навскидку у меня есть четыре варианта.  
Рэй уставился на него, словно ожидал решение в духе «я потру волшебную лампу, которая совершенно случайно завалялась у меня в кармане тренча, появится могущественный джинн и воздвигнет дворец для наших утех».

— Во-первых, постарайся просто не обращать внимание? — Флетчер не рассчитывал на успех этого варианта, но он должен был попытаться — предложение было самым простым и логичным, и если бы Флетчер не озвучил его, Рэй бы усомнился в его выдающемся интеллекте.

— Абсолютно точно нет, — отрезал Рэй, снова покосился на статую и его аж передернуло.

— Хорошо. Второй вариант — мы ищем другое место. Его маленький недостаток в том, что мы даже на путешествие сюда потратили довольно много времени. Кроме того, есть риск, что, пока мы будем искать альтернативу, найдут нас.

Сказав это, Флетчер покрепче прижал к себе Рэя, будто опасался, что найдут их буквально через пару минут. Немного подумав, он осторожно вернул правую руку на задницу Рэя. Тот не возражал, только вздохнул и положил голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись лицом в шею, снова напомнив Флетчеру ретривера.

— Какие еще варианты? — спросил он у шеи Флетчера.

Флетчер хихикнул — дыхание Рэя было очень щекотным.

— Мы можем переместиться к ней за спину.

— Ну нет, — Рэй поднял голову. — Тебе бы понравилось, если бы у тебя за спиной…

Тут он запнулся, подбирая эпитет, и Флетчер поспешил на помощь:

— Предавались разврату? 

— Ебались.

— Да, понравилось бы, — сказал Флетчер.

Рэй положил руки ему на плечи и слегка оттолкнул, чтобы заглянуть Флетчеру в глаза.

— Ну да, — сказал он, — мне следовало помнить, кого я спрашиваю.

Флетчер открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и Рэй поцеловал его прямо в этот открытый рот, скользнув языком внутрь, и Флетчер вмиг забыл о возмущении. Как и о маленькой проблеме Рэя, которую он решал.

— Четвертый вариант? — спросил Рэй, едва оторвавшись от его рта.

Флетчеру понадобилась пауза: чтобы отдышаться, чтобы вспомнить, о чем идёт речь, и чтобы вспомнить предыдущие три варианта. Некоторое время он молча смотрел на рот Рэя, собираясь с мыслями, потом сказал:

— Четвертый вариант — мы отобьем статуе голову.

— Флетчер, ты варвар! — возмутился Рэй.

— Ну что? Она будет как Ника Самофракийская!

— Она будет как статуя, которой голову откололи хулиганы. Кроме того, отбитая голова продолжит смотреть. Предложишь расколоть ей лицо?

— Мы ее куда-нибудь укатим. Или закопаем.

— Именно так я мечтал провести этот вечер — играя головой в крикет, как Старый Тук.

Флетчер хотел одобрить отсылку к Хоббиту, втайне надеясь, что Рэй снова заткнет его поцелуем, но на сей раз Рэй просто положил палец ему на губы.

— Или закапывая башку статуи. Чем ты будешь ее закапывать, руками? Или, может, в меня через твои брюки упирается черенок лопаты?

Флетчер пожал плечами. Его экспромты не всегда были хороши. Именно поэтому он предпочитал продуманные планы. Впрочем, иногда его спонтанные действия были гениальными, как сейчас: он чуть приоткрыл рот и лизнул палец Рэя. Тот сразу перестал ворчать. Словосочетание «затуманенный взгляд» Флетчер находил ужасно устаревшим, но, черт возьми, именно оно лучше всего описывало Рэя в такие моменты. 

— Ну тогда мы в безвыходной ситуации, — объявил Флетчер. — Ты забраковал все варианты.

После этого он вобрал палец Рэя в рот и пощекотал языком подушечку.

— Думаю, первый вариант все-таки оптимальный, — сказал Рэй, прикипев взглядом к губам Флетчера, пока тот втягивал палец глубже в рот.

Он позволил Флетчеру ещё немного поиграть с его пальцем, потом достал его из Флетчерова рта и провёл влажную дорожку по щеке и по шее до воротничка.

— Тебе надо чаще носить галстук, — сказал он, и Флетчер подумал, что согласен с этим пожеланием, если Рэй всегда будет так на него смотреть.

Рэй взял в руки галстук Флетчера, дразнясь, сперва затянул его на шее туже, так, что стало даже немного больно, потом неторопливо развязал. Флетчеру хотелось подгонять его, но вместо этого он сам так же аккуратно развязал галстук Рэя, и принялся за пуговки рубашки, стараясь, чтобы его пальцы не подрагивали от нетерпения. Расстегнув рубашку, он провёл пальцами по открывшейся коже до края майки, и печально сказал:

— Иногда на тебе слишком много одежды.

Рэй, к тому моменту уже возившийся с ремнём Флетчера, замер на секунду, но вслух ничего не сказал, и тогда Флетчер потянул его майку, задирая ее до подмышек, провел кончиками пальцев по телу Рэя, оставляя за собой след из мурашек, дошёл до сосков, обвёл их по ареолам и легко ущипнул, заставив напрячься. Рэй всхлипнул, его руки замерли на миг, а потом дернули штаны Флетчера вместе с бельём вниз. Прохладный воздух заставил Флетчера покрыться мурашками. На секунду он даже испугался, что его стояк, пока нетвердый, пропадёт из-за этой прохлады, но тёплая ладонь Рэя накрыла его член, потом его обхватили жесткие шершавые пальцы, и у Флетчера выветрились из головы все мысли, он толкнулся в кулак Рэя. Он сделал еще несколько движений бедрами, пока его руки гладили грудь Рэя, потом он заставил себя остановиться:

— Прости, — сказал он, — рядом с тобой я как подросток, готов трахать руку, не думая о партнере.

Рэй поцеловал его куда-то в ухо, поглаживая его член кончиками пальцев, и это дало возможность Флетчеру наконец расправиться с брюками Рэя. Повторяя его движение, он точно так же спустил их, после чего положил руки Рэю на поясницу, погладил ее, нащупывая ямочки. Его руки скользнули чуть ниже. Сжимая охуительно упругую круглую задницу, он подумал, что не знает, ходит ли Рэй в зал или его божественное тело просто было так вылеплено Создателем, особенно эта задница, будто созданная для его рук. Рэй подался навстречу, прижался всем телом, потираясь о Флетчера и о его стояк, жарко выдохнул ему в ухо тихий стон — вопреки недавним ощущениям, это было совсем не щекотно. Флетчер слегка развёл ягодицы Рэя, скользнул пальцами глубже, почувствовал, как Рэй прижимается грудью к нему сильнее, а задницей, наоборот, подаётся навстречу пальцам, и как его рука на члене Флетчера сбивается с ритма. Флетчеру пришлось все же отпустить эту задницу буквально на секундочку, чтобы как следует облизать пальцы, потом вернуть руку туда же, обвести влажными подушечками вокруг ануса, на пробу скользнуть одним внутрь. Рэй не напрягался, но палец шёл с трудом — недостаток смазки и определенно недостаток секса в прошедшую неделю. Рэй подался было бёдрами навстречу его пальцам, пытаясь насадиться на них, но Флетчер убрал руку.

— Всю неделю ебался только с работой, и дрочил только поставщиков для вечеринки, — признался Рэй, и Флетчеру захотелось похитить его и устроить ему длительный отпуск, в котором были бы только еда, сон, и секс и не было бы никаких затей Микки Пирсона.

— У меня нет смазки, а той, что на резинке, будет маловато, — сказал Флетчер извиняющимся тоном, будто только ему тут хотелось присунуть Рэю, будто бы Рэй только что не пытался насадиться на его пальцы почти всухую.

Флетчер поцеловал его в уголок рта — Рэй тут же повернул голову, превращая это в нормальный поцелуй, и убрал руку со ствола, чтобы медленно обводить головку пальцами. Флетчер нашёл в себе силы убрать хотя бы одну руку с его задницы, чтобы ответить такой же дразнящей лаской. 

В сексе они как будто менялись ролями — обыкновенно болтливый Флетчер становился тихим, стонал лишь на пике возбуждения, а вот Рэй был шумным, будто отпускал себя, выходил за рамки своей молчаливости. Сейчас Рэй изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, утыкаясь то в плечо, то в шею Флетчера, но едва слышные стоны все равно вырывались. Это было куда лучше, чем фоновая музыка и гул голосов на вечеринке, Флетчер хотел слышать больше, чувствовать, как Рэй теряет контроль все сильнее, и он плюнул себе в ладонь, взял член Рэя в кулак, и надрачивать его стал иначе, крепче, стремясь скорее довести до развязки. Где-то на грани сознания бродила мысль о том, что будет неловко, если их ищут и вот прямо сейчас найдут, но каждый новый стон Рэя отгонял ее все дальше. Да и все остальные мысли окончательно вылетели из головы, когда Рэй, повторяя за ним, так же смочил ладонь слюной и так же задвигал рукой, поначалу стараясь попадать в такт, а ближе к оргазму — совсем забив на это. Флетчер двинул рукой еще несколько раз и отпустил задницу Рэя, чтобы вовремя поставить ладонь и поймать сперму, не дав ей попасть на одежду. Рэй замер, крупно вздрагивая, движение его руки остановилось. Флетчер подумал, что придётся догоняться самому. Вообще он не видел в этом проблемы, нет так нет. Но Рэй не был эгоистом, иногда он даже был старательным до прилежности в том, чтобы доставить Флетчеру удовольствие — так что, придя.в себя, он снова задвигал рукой, и все, на что хватало последних крупиц здравого смысла Флетчера — не трогать его руками за одежду. Рэй лизнул его в ухо и спросил:

— Хочешь оближу?

Флетчер кончил, едва успев снова подставить свои уже перепачканные руки. Потом Рэй взял его за запястье, поднёс к своим губам и действительно облизал, посасывая каждый палец, вылизывая ладонь. Флетчер начал снова заводиться, но второй раунд он хотел в постели и со смазкой — о чем он и сообщил Рэю. Ладони он кое-как вытер о газон и о живую изгородь. В отличие от процесса раздевания, одевание прошло очень быстро.

— А знаешь, — сказал Флетчер, сворачивая галстук и убирая его в карман, — мы могли завязать ей глаза галстуком. 

Рэй фыркнул, продолжая приводить себя в порядок.

Выход из лабиринта нашёлся через десять минут — они засекли время по мобильнику Рэя.


End file.
